


Just a Sip

by Dogetier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Tentabulges, Unrequited Love, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogetier/pseuds/Dogetier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((This, as anything before it are so old it pains me. I did hardly ANY writing to the story and will likely not continue it. Since it was a very rushed piece of work yet also my most popular- I hope to soon publish something a little less eye burning))</p><p>An evening out on the town with your moirail doesn't seem all that bad. At first it sounds like she would really love your company and has truly missed you. Though once finally being convinced it seems inevitable that things will always remain Pale. but who knows, maybe there is someone out there for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Top me Off

**Author's Note:**

> I really am in love with any pairings between Vriska, Rose, and Kanaya. I just cant do the OT3 thing. So this is another one of my little drabbles that will probably lead up to a giddy romp.

“You want to take me where?”  
You are Kanaya Maryam, You are one of the few of your kind who even bothers to leave your house after sunrise. In fact, it is preferable over taking a long walk through town during midnight. Had you been been born to your home planet Alternia this would be much more of an odd coincidence. However the earths sun is not nearly as bright as the one from where your species hails.

Currently, you are laying in bed, curled beneath two feet of blankets and tightly wrapped around a body pillow. Or, you would be, had your moirail not decided to call at this god forsaken hour.

“I want to take you out to a club!” She shrieks with laughter, giggles chiming in behind her vocals. There are several others in the background, and you are sure each of them has had more to drink than they would let on.

“I don't really believe it would be my cup of tea, Vriska.” She sighs a long, dramatic, bored, sigh. You know what is going to come next, and although you are flattered she even invited you; it's doubtful anything she can say will convince you to leave the warmth of your bed.

“Come oooooooon! I just want to spend time with my favorite person!” You can practically see the little hearts floating around your head, well played Vriska. though you shoo away those fluttering fancies and curl back up, sleep is more important right now and you really can't- “I really miss you Kanaya.” Perhaps for only a little while.  
You pack your bag with lipstick, money, pepper spray (one can never be too careful), and hand sanitizer. Double checking to make sure you have your ID before ever leaving the house. The outfit you have chosen is a little above your day to day standards, though not quite formal enough for an interview. You own few pairs of pants though decided it may be easier to move in a pair of black dress ups. Your shirt is of course jade with a small touch of sequins along the single strap that crosses over your left shoulder. Its fabric is intentionally creased, though still light and flowing as the opposing side to the strap drifts down along a pronounced hip.   
This is not nearly impressive enough, there is still some time to change before Vriska arrives. The pants are comfortable but just don't look right on your body. A skirt would be far more suiting in your own opinion- The doorbell rings. Rotten luck.

Vriska is at the door with Aradia and Terezi behind her. the two appear to be having idle conversation while Terezi holds a phone to one ear. Vriska gives you a once over before her lips curve into a devious smile. Shivers ride up and down your spine and somewhere a needle pricks you. There is no time to pull it out because you are certain it's just nerves and now Vriska is pulling you into a hug and you are prickling all over. 

Terezi flips her phone shut just as Vriska releases you from her suffocating grip, a hand placed softly on your cheek as she smiles. Something you are certain makes a blush rise up and reveal all of your insecurities at once. She doesn't seem to notice however. Instead she drops her hand, twisting around to Terezi. 

“Soooooooo?” She nods.  
“Yeah, John is coming. Dave is gonna pick him up on his way out.”

“Yess!” She jumps up, fist raised to the air as she kicks out. “Score one for the Serket!” Aradia chuckles lightly while Terezi casts a blind glance in your general direction, frowning slightly. Your heart drops down deep into a pit.

“Who is John?” You ask. It is Aradia who answers.

“He is a friend of Dave’s Vriska has been attempting to get her claws on him for quite some time!” She smirks a small devilish grin to which Vriska sticks her tongue out, flipping her off.

“It isn't like that! Yeah, okay he is super cute but John is like, the biggest dork.”

“Yeah, ill agree to that..” Terezi shrugs looking off to the side. “We should get going though if we want to meet them there on time.”

“Which club will we be visiting this evening?”

“Oh yeah-” Vriska laughs, wrapping an arm around your shoulders, pulling you into an awkward, half-hug. “I almost forgot! You never get out hey Fussyfangs?” She must notice you pout a bit and flicks your ear. “Its this new swanky interspecies place called- what was it called again, Pyrope.”

“413”

“Oh yeah, huh. Well anyway, I don't know the significance to that name but its supposed to be a place for interspecies couples to mingle. somewhere safe, no segregation booths. Its open pretty much 24/7”

Interesting, you took Human studies in college out of curiosity for the species. What better way to understand the social issues between your two species than understanding some of their history and traditions. In comparison to troll culture. Human culture was rather difficult to understand, not only because their lack of quadrants and odd, though be they interesting child rearing techniques. There are so many variations of human culture around the globe. you didn't realize until halfway through the course there was not one sole language which they depended on. It admittedly upsets you that Vriska has taken you out on the night she has decided to pursue this human ‘John’ you had accepted years ago, bitterly, that her feelings were just not as red as yours.


	2. Raise Your Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya meets someone of interest at the bar.  
> It went better than expected

The ride packed into Aradia’s van is more unpleasant than you had figured. Terezi sits between the front seats while you and Vriska cram into the passenger seat. The entire back is gutted and stored full of various specimens from both alternian and native earth species. Sandwiched between Terezi who manages to give you a small reassuring hug under the other twos radar, And Vriska who refused to shut up about her plans to make John swoon for her, you were beginning to regret the whole evening already. 

Entering the club did provide you with a surprising environment. What you had imagined to be flashing lights and deafening music had transformed into an elegant glowing room. walls were draped with red velvet, and gold tassels. cherry wood tables lined against the wall, underneath the balcony, each with their own candle and a small bar menu card. The balcony itself with its velvet trimmings seemed to have its own set of tables. Near the back of the room was a long bar table.  
The black carpet between, circled a dark polished dancefloor. Music was moderate though it seemed to be diverse. Playing anything from classical compositions to advanced pop performances. There were not currently too many people. a few parties flecked across the dancefloor or seated in a cushioned chair. Couches were empty in each corner, though they looked to be the most inviting at that moment.

You stood in a pleasant sort of awe as your friends disappeared in each direction. Even Terezi who lingered behind decided it was better to follow than left blind with you, who was stunned. When finally coming to the realization that you were blocking the door and there was no one else around you whom you knew, it became time to move off and find a place to sit.

The couches did look inviting, though you wouldn't be caught dead sleeping in public. Even if those red plush pillows were calling to you- no, you would be strong. You scan the room looking for your friends. Spotting Vriska’s split horn over a small gathering of people you smile and make your way over there. Only to spot her seconds later in deep conversation with a dark haired brunette. Was that John? A lump formed in your throat and you could feel the hair on your collar rise. You would need to find out.  
Vriska spots you and smiles, giving the thumbs up and pointing. She mouths out something primarily with an “O” sound, then goes back to her conversation.  
It appears you are not currently welcome in the company of your moirail. Oh well, maybe it is time to get a drink.

Making your way over to the bar you pick out a seat to the far right away. it is currently one of the last two, and you don't exactly fancy sitting next to a stranger. The bartender is a charming jadeblood who is more than happy to fill tip your request of blood into the martini you order. Though only after flashing your identification. He makes conversation for a short period of time, suggesting a lovely wine you may like to try later in the evening before returning home. 

“It is excellent on the palate, and will warm you from horns to toes.” You smile and say you may later on, open an evening tab and return to your drink as he does the customers. With your stirrer you swirl a cloud of lime blood even until it is unidentifiable from the alcohol. The taste is at first bitter, though quickly turns tart on your taste buds. Fangs elongate tempting you for another sip just as a stranger quietly taps your shoulder.

Drink still tipped to your lips, you turn to the side acknowledging their presence, only to spill the intended sip into your lap. She is, with few other words on mind at that moment- gorgeous. Absolutely, beautiful. The young womans hair is brushed with such a shine that even in the low lighting of the room it is like a ray of sun. Her lips are painted black and curved into a polite smile. She gasps a moment after, stepping back in reproach as you spill your drink. 

Cursing and flustered, you do your best to brush away the lime streaks, they cling to your fingers and hang a sticky mess. instinctively you press each to your lips and swipe the drink away quickly with your tongue. Her cheeks are bright, though turn more red with that action.

“Excuse me.” She apologizes, your heart skips a beat. “I was curious if there was anyone sitting here?” You stare a moment longer than warranted, still captivated and then confused when she goes quiet.

“Hm?” She flushes brighter.

“Is anyone sitting here? Your date.. perhaps?”

“Oh!” dabbing the last of your spill up with a napkin from the bar table you assure her well enough that no one is sitting next to you, especially your non existent date. You learn her name, and exchange yours in thanks. Then begin talking to Rose.

“I am sorry if I disturbed you.” Her apology is hinted with a sort of laugh that makes your ears warm at the tips.

“Oh, its no problem at all.. I suppose im very excitable this evening.”

“Good to know.” She grants you a small smile, winking once. You savor it and take notice of her eyes, what a lovely, peculiar color for humans. With few things better to do than speak and romanticize internally about the color of Roses eyes it doesn't escape you that she may be flirting. You decide to try tossing one back.

“I haven't the faintest idea why you surprised me so much. I should really be used to a pretty face by now”

“Oh, so you do posses a mirror? Good to know because you have a small smear- just there.” She presses an index finger to her chin and you make the movement to wipe yours. Rose licks her thumb, which distracts you momentarily. Leaning over in her stool to wipe away the dribble from your chin and inspect it on her digit. Your face must be boiling hot now, because you swear she means to lick it away. She second guesses herself however and rubs it down the length of her dazzling orange evening gown.

“Oh no!” She jumps at your sudden outburst, and looks sorry as though her small advances may have disturbed you in some way. “No, no, no. Its nothing like that.. Just, your poor dress. You really ought not to treat just lovely clothes in such a manner. Embarrassment takes over her face and she sits back a little. There is a certain shyness there you didn't expect. “I mean.. of course, they are your clothes and you can do whatever you like with them?” Her brow suddenly peaks, and she flashes a smirk which both disturbs and thrills you.

“You seem to know an awful lot about the topic though. certainly you could think of something I could do with these clothes?” 

You swallow the knot in your throat, and offer to buy her a drink.


	3. Tip it Back

Talking to Rose is very much like talking to yourself. After forty minutes and two drinks you both decide to move to a couch.

While you lean back against the armrest, Rose sits in your lap. she swirls her glass back and forth, pink liquid inside dangerously close to sloshing over. You had decided to take the bartender up on his recommendation and now clasp a glass filled with the most delicious wine. Though you hardly taste it as your other senses are on fire.  
The warmth inside you cannot be from the drink alone. Roses shoulders rest in your lap while her head presses gently into your stomach. It is a form of comforting intimacy you have never had the pleasure of sharing with anyone. The distinct difference between you and Rose it seems is her naturally outgoing nature and charm. Though she seems just as captivated with you as you are her.

“I was supposed to meet up with my sister this evening. though I suppose its all for the best. she has quite the drinking problem.”

“That is not so bad..It may not be so wise to indulge your addicted litter mate with the very sopor she seems to be most problematic with.” Rose tilts her head back enough to blink up at you. She smiles and twists around in your lap. So her arms may wrap around your waist. Despite your bashful and current erratic consciousness. You consider asking Rose if she has had to much to drink herself. Though she seems to get what you mean to say and sets the glass aside on a table.

“I have only had one drink Kanaya.”

“I see..”

“You look concerned.”

“Do I?”

“A bit.” She laughs, you do so nervously. stomach tingling as she presses her cheek back against you. “The evening isn't a complete bust I suppose. I did happen to make a lovely acquaintance.” Her gaze casts back up towards you and Rose’s hands run dangerously low down your back. “Perhaps with the prospect of a little more?”

Oh god yes. She is the most perfect human- person you have ever had the fortune of meeting. Though.. your eagerness is getting way far ahead of you. What has it been? an hour? Things are moving far too fast for your liking. You smile back to her, and Rose thinks for a moment she has her answer before your drink is set aside and your arms slip under hers pulling her gently up to sit at your level.

“Perhaps we are moving a little fast, Rose?” She has such a sweetness to those devious eyes you want to kiss her right there. “I can't attest to being very intrigued by you as a person.. and, am frankly more than pleased we seem to have been getting along so well. Though I cant help but feel this is all a little rushed.” She seems almost hurt. Though nods her head and presses back into your shoulder, placing a chaste kiss on your cheek. If anything it makes you feel guilty for turning her down. Though the kiss burns on spot, and your arms wrap around her. somewhere off in the distance you hear Vriska laugh and say. ‘well that's one way to get to second base’ You bite your tongue and your eyes narrow a little. Rose pulls back, still nodding her head.

“I apologize again Kanaya- I do not usually come off this stro-” You cut her off, face hot and burning as lips press firmly against hers. Your lipstick smears some as her lips move back against yours. 

You can feel eyes staring at you, and like to think they are Vriskas round as two planets hung in the cerulean sky. Roses arms wall once again down to your waist and she crawls back into your lap pressing down into the couch. Both of you are shaky. It is clear neither of you have done this before. For the moment you are okay with that, because Rose’s hands are soft on your hips and you can feel her breath hitch as your fangs prick her lip. You decide you no longer want this to remain public when you can feel Rose moan back into your mouth. She laughs as your fingers tickle along her stomach, and hides with embarrassment into your neck. Tilting your chin close to her ear you whisper in an almost breathless voice. 

“Would you like to see my home?” She tenses slightly. hands move up to your shoulders and she rises with a nod. Pushing back onto the couch. When you sit up it does not surprise you that half of the eyes in the room are on the two of you. It may be a club though with numbers so low there is not much else to do. You catch Vriska’s face from just the edge of your peripheral vision, and smile when you see that she is gritting her teeth in the most irate of manners. There really isn't any reason for it of course. You two are pale as the frost which now coats the shoulder she is facing.

Rose leans in giving your cheek a small kiss. A perfect, marbled, black and jade, lip-print marks your face as hers.   
The both of you rise hand in hand, hip to hip as you walk back to the bar to settle your tab.


	4. Hold it Steady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a clear disturbance in Roses movements. She is nervous and self conscious about continued actions once you two reach your bedroom. There is currently a better course of actions for the two of you.

Aradia meets the two of you at the door and offers a ride home. Politely declining, you steer Rose around towards the street lights outside and assure the walk home will not be problematic for either of you, only being three blocks away.

Rose hangs onto your arm the entire way back from 413. her breath drifts lazily on the wind, indicating a sort of coldness. Rose shivers, humans are not so easily adaptable to climate changes you remember, and wrap an arm around her protectively. The pleasantness that comes with this walk is shrouded in silence. Enough to make you question the course of actions which are to come but not enough to frighten you out from her grasp.

Your apartment is located on the corner of two intersecting streets, first floor, apartment number six. Rose finally releases you as the door is unlocked and lights switched on.  
“Well, I suppose this is it. there isnt much. Just this main room the bedroom and bathroom. I-uhm, well, if i'm being completely honest I don't know what to do now.” You laugh with a touch of flush rising to your cheeks and smiling awkwardly as Rose slowly steps in after you to observe the small room. She comments on the use of minimal space, asks if you decorated the walls yourself and then takes note of your sewing equipment in the corner. “I try to sew when time is permitted. mostly tops or the occasional dress.”

“So you are a seamstress?”

“I suppose you could say that.” She nods to the top you are wearing currently.  
“Oh, yes. Its quite old. I made this while still in highschool.”

“It looks extraordinary on you.” The tips of your ears burn, it takes several seconds to recover and realize the original intent on bringing Rose into your home, though that does little to calm you down. She doesn't seem to notice and instead makes herself acquainted with the rest of your living room. You like to keep things tidy. There is only a couch in one corner, and Tv facing it from the opposing wall. Off to the rooms opposite there is a washing machine, dryer, microwave, and mini fridge. The entire room is a light pastel green and reminds you of easter. the carpet is beige. While you did your best to decorate it still feels boring, but still livable. 

You stand in the rooms center looking like a fool and don't realize until nearly ten minutes later after Rose has looked over everything five times that she is waiting for you to do something.

“Would you like to see my bedroom?”

And that is how Rose Lalonde ends up awkwardly straddling you against the headboard of your goofy twin mattress. The moment you two were both in the room her proximity became noticeably closer. While the room itself is not all that large there is no need for her hand to trail so delicately up your back. Or for her head to rest and sigh against your shoulder. Far off from correcting her, you wrap an arm around moving for the bed.

As soon as you sit down Rose is on top of you. You question before how clear it is that neither of you have done this before and instead get lost in each stroke and caress. Fingers work quickly under your shirt, first behind and then moving forward when she realizes it is how your bra actually hooks. Both garments are slipped over your head and all to quickly you feel exposed.

It is there that Rose falters. Her face is red as the dye which colors your favorite skirt and once more you notice she is shaking. A pang of pity strikes deep at your core for this woman. Arms wrap around her midsection as you softly pull her down to lay, instead, beside you.  
There are several moments where you can feel her shake and shiver. Fear runs back up your spine and you feel trapped with this stranger locked in your arms. The evening was never intended to go this far, yet you can't bring yourself to kick her out and turn back into bed. She clearly possesses more problems than you are aware of and it would be out of your nature to abandon even a strangers needs. 

You comfort Rose, and lightly trace your fingertips between her shoulders. Soothing circles, running to the beat of your lips as you hum a gentle tune for her. All to soon things are pale again and you are disgusted that this is happening again. She tenses up as your hand changes to unzip the back of her dress. You quickly calm her worry by repeating the actions from before only this time on exposed skin. With your other hand you tuck Roses head into the crook of your neck and allow her to quietly cry.

It doesn't feel strange for long, really with the amount of practice given you could open a business for consoling complete strangers. Rose sniffs and you think she means to apologize though quickly you shush her and pull away. Her eyes are glassy. Though still gorgeous, they are pleading. Her arms stretch out on the bed missing your warmth and you smile in a reassuring sort of way. She doesn't say much more than a simple ‘hm, or more common ‘okay’ as you instruct her through the next several minutes.

Your dresser is in the corner, rummaging through it you pull out a pair of sleep pants and then top. They are not lavender, but black with little purple hearts of all sizes decorating the pants. You are sure you remember getting these one valentines day a year or so back. 

When you turn to face her Rose is sitting up looking very quizzical to your intent.

“Please change.” You step close, setting the pajamas in her lap. She finally smiles, though hesitates as she trys to wiggle free from her dress. With a steering hand you instruct her to stand and assist in its removal, then take the flowing gown and turn to hang it in your closet. She doesn't mind when you turn around to early to her laced bra on the floor and only the pajama pants on. You leave her be and reach into the drawer pulling out another pair for yourself. These white with mint green stripes down the pants. Same materials, though from another holiday.

After the two of you are both dressed you strip the blankets and lay them down flat. only taking the two most comfortable and holding them in arms. At this Rose finally giggles when she realizes your intent.

“A sleep over?”

“Of sorts.” She laughs again and you smile. “Make yourself comfortable.” Rose slips back into the bed, her back pressed against the wall while you toss and spread the first blanket over her. It is a caramel brown, both smooth and soft with a mink-like, faux fur fabric. The second in your arms while you move to flick off the light switch, and it stays that way until you are settled beside Rose again. 

You take an overwhelming amount of comfort in her former nervousness and admit to yourself a sort of glee as her arms wrap back around you in bed. There is still a foot of of bed between you and the floor as your limbs entangle back with hers. Rose whispers something that sounds vaguely like.’i'm sorry.’ and then more clearly states after you hum.

“hm?”

“Thank you.”

“Its alright. The evening was not a total bust. After all, I met quite the lovely acquaintance. With perhaps the hope of something more?”  
She does not answer, but you can feel her smile into your neck, and press closer then sigh.

Its not long before you fall asleep, though Rose stays awake a great deal longer. Most of her fear and tension long gone. Before finally drifting off, she kisses your neck in wait for morning.


	5. Salt and Lime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change into Rose's POV comes morning

You are Rose Lalonde, and something feels curious about the bed you are sleeping in.

It takes ten seconds of dazed thought for you to regain focus and recall last nights events. Inhaling deeply the sweet scent of some exotic sort of petal meets your senses. You are warm, unbelievably so, and realize the source only as its arms slide further down your back.

Kanaya’s breathing is shallow, she does not snore but murmurs in the cutest of ways. The trolls breath is light on your skin. Some strands of hair flutter with each exhale and you feel an overwhelming amount of comfort while clutched in her arms.

The previous night had went all according to Roxys intentions. Your twin sister had planned a meeting between the two of you, while under her experienced gaze you could mingle and ‘loosen up’ for a change.

Meeting Kanaya had been calming from the start. The courage Roxy gave you over the phone and few drinks you had before ever speaking was enough to get you entangled with the enchanting stranger. Her skin had glowed so wonderfully in the low light, creating a sort of beauty you had never seen among human nor troll. It was hardly an issue when she responded with such enthusiasm to your advances, and even though she warned you things may be moving too fast, a moment later you found her tongue down your throat.  
The obvious outcome that should have happened last night was canceled when your bravery finally hit its limits, and spiraled down a long tunnel while you cowered in fear of deeper intimacy. A stronger affection struck your heart when Kanaya quickly picked up the pieces of your shattered facade and tucked you into her comforting arms.

Kanaya’s muscles stretched out, grasping you a little tighter before curling back up, one leg pressing between yours as the embrace became a little more warm. Your heart rate took off like an animal in flight before realizing she was still asleep, and only nuzzling closer as a very prominent cuddler.

Regardless of the little you knew about Kanaya you have never felt closer to another individual, let alone woman. You kiss her neck again like the night before and hear her chuckle above you.

“Good morning, Rose.” Her voice is soft as the blanket she drew over you last night. Kanaya tilts her head until she can kiss your scalp before leaning back far enough for your eyes to meet. She asks timidly whilst biting her lip. “How are you feeling?” You wrap your arms back around her pressing close and tight against the woman's delicate frame.  
“Much better.. I, would like to thank you again for last night.” Kanaya sighs in relief kissing you again on the spot.

“It really is no problem. I was merely doing my best to assure you feel the most comfortable you can while in my home.” She allows you silence even after pulling out of bed, though there is an obvious need for explanation.

“Last night-” Kanaya stops from brushing her hair and turns back to face you, still covered in bed. “It would have been my first time..” She smiles, nodding knowingly.

“Mine as well.” Kanaya takes seat on the corner of her bed. She scootches closer until your legs touch. The first thing you think of is how Kanaya is far braver than you. Her hesitance from the night before is made up a thousand fold with the act of kindness she granted you as the two of you instead turned to bed that evening.

“It seems we are both caught in a rather unfortunate whirlwind of events. I'm sorry your first had to be so god awful and pathetic.”

“Is that to say you will still be my first?” She giggles while you blush, and then continues to brush a strand of hair from your face. From the corner of your eyes you admire her and the subtle beauty which lays even in the simplicity of her smile.

“If you’ll have me, perhaps there could be a time?”

“I would enjoy that.” The two of you sit there silently until Kanaya’s hand grasps hold of yours. “You are welcome here as long as you want. I have neither class nor work today.”

“Me neither.”

“Excellent.. Now, how about something to eat?” Your stomach growls and answers for you. She laughs and sits up, moving for the door. “I dont have much here at the moment. Are fruity pebbles alright?” 

She pours the two of you a large bowl of cereal and refuses to give yours over until you give her a quick peck on the lips.

“Well now, I only said a kiss. This is rather forward Ms. Lalonde.” You lean over on one foot, lips pressing to her cheek instead.

“Any better?”

“Oh my, yes. We need to keep a level of decency between the two of us.”

“I try, but my wits have lost me when greeted in your presence.” She presses her nose to yours and rubs back and forth, you squeak nervously and notice a slight humming coming from Kanaya. “What is that?” She looks somewhat startled.

“What is what?”

“That noise- its, a sort of humming.” Her head tilts to the side brow furrowing in confusion. 

“I dont know what you’re talking about, Rose.” you lean back onto the couch and blow into her face before giving another small kiss. The humming begins again.

“That!”

“Huh! What?”

“That sound..?”

“My purring?”

“Purring?”

“Yes, some trolls can purr.” It seems to escape her that not all humans are well equipped with basic troll anatomy past that of gray skin and horns. “Its a gesture of comfort and affection.” 

“Interesting.” You smile giving her the impression that some idea has struck your mind, and it has. “Will you allow me to test this theory?”

“Oh, but it isnt a theory, believe me. It is a well proven fact.” 

“Perhaps, though as far as i'm concerned it is nothing more than a statement given to me by a complete stranger.” She huffs in a disgruntled sort of way and leans over to nip at your neck. 

“You could hardly say ‘complete stranger’ given the events that took place last night.” You giggle and press back into Kanaya’s lap. now empty bowl slipping to the floor. Kanaya looks startled, thinking you may have spilt she lurches forward to grasp the ceramic container then gasps when you roll off her lap.

“Oh no, Rose! I am sorry. Please tell me I have not hurt you in any way.” Still laughing you reassure her by climbing back onto the couch. 

“Not at all, my ego is bruised though it will recover nicely with a bit of R and R”

“Good to know.” She smiles and you crawl back into her lap. “What are you doing now?”

“Attempting to become better acquainted.” Your lips press into Kanaya’s neck and you feel her shiver beneath you.

“Rose, I hardly think this is the natural course of becoming better acquainted with a person.” Her speech is rushed and you can't help but to smile against her skin as Kanaya’s hands fall instinctively back down to your hips. With a leg on either side of her you continue by nibbling the lobe of her ear and whisper.

“I hardly think that should be an issue given the nature of our meeting.” She swallows a lump in her throat and nods a little. You can feel her nails skim up your back even with the fleece pajamas in between.

“So what then?”

“Hm?” She pushes you back, though still on her lap and looks seriously into your eyes. There are several long moments where you fear her sincere gaze and just want to crawl back under the covers and hide.

“Rose, do not play stupid- There is obviously more than just a passing attraction between us and enjoyable as these games are. I am going to stop them right now before things go too far.”

“I'm only having a bit of fun, Kanaya.” Your gaze shortens away from hers and instead falls to both of your laps. You know perfectly well what she means and acknowledge it fully with your heart. Even with how unorthodox of a meeting the two of you had even a blind girl could have seen the instant connection you and Kanaya have had.

“There is to be questioned. Whether or not I only desire a bit of fun.” Her nails are digging somewhat into your shoulders now and you look back at her words. “Perhaps I crave more out of you than just a spark of passion or one night stand..” Kanaya sighs as she lets your shoulders drop relaxed again. Her own hands rest at her side while she leans back into the couch, looking utterly frustrated with you and herself. “This sort of thing has happened to me before and I have no intent on getting stuck in yet another meaningless relationship. I am sorry.”

You laugh and feel at once that this was the wrong thing to do. Kanaya looks hurt though she glares back at you with a sort of venom in those emerald eyes. Quickly you try to correct the problem

“I never said it had to stop at a bit of fun. Whatever we have here, I am interested in pursuing it.” Kanaya’s anger blossoms into confusion and then wilts back into acceptance in all of three seconds.

“So where does this leave us?”

“Anywhere we like, I suppose.” Her arms wrap back around you and within moments the two of you are kissing again. It is smooth and warm and endearing even though you moan into Kanaya’s mouth and she is panting afterwards. Both of you are blushing messes that excuse the lump between you as a pillow she accidentally sat on. Quickly Kanaya grabs both of your bowls (Hers only half empty) and returns them to the sink before excusing herself to the bathroom.


	6. On the Rox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We hear some interesting insight on Troll/Human Politics and Troll reproduction on earth, as well as meet Rose's sister.

Your encounters for the next week settle somewhere between passionate and confusing. Sunday afternoon the two of you make plans to go to lunch and have an interesting conversation concerning troll and human inter species courtship. Kanaya decides that should things get more serious than they have been she would adore the thought of having you neatly placed in her Red quadrant. 

The whole idea makes you blush and squirm in your seat when you ask her what it entails. The premise sounds very similar to any loving relationship you have heard of excusing some of the old Alternian cultural points which have long since been forgotten.

“Troll reproduction is very random in the sense that you can never tell who is whose offspring. When submitting your genetic material to a mother grub between any qualified reproduction agency you yourself qualify to adopt a grub of the same blood chaste as you or your matesprit.” The whole conversation is very interesting. Its mature aspect is toned down by how matter of factually Kanaya states each word. To trolls, sex seems as simple and intimate as making out with your significant other. Certainly awkward and exciting. Something you can be nervous over. But, it doesn't seem to be such a taboo among trolls. This makes sense as to why Kanaya did not seem to shocked or worried in it being either of your first times.

“It is very convenient that you have taken lessons on human culture, but i'm afraid this leaves me at somewhat of a disadvantage. Okay, so assuming two partners wished to adopt a grub they would need to be respectively in the red quadrant?”

“That is correct.”

“Though, to assume you can tell simply by mannerism alone what would stop a black pairing from ever pursuing parenthood?”

“Well, one would also assume any true black couple would not feel strong enough emotions to want to Raise a child. It is hard as is to find trolls who are so willing even in Red partnerships. I believe marriage is always necessary though it may vary from province to province.” Things become more simple to understand as she continues to elaborate. “Really, the most common decision to adopt is among Jade Bloods hence why we have become so much more common than my species would previously have entailed. The want to breed is among most of age trolls just as it is for humans to pass down their genetic line. However not as many are willing to raise offspring.

“I can see how that would be a problem, though why keep the distinction up at all then?”

“Pardon?”

“You have already explained to me that Troll breeding is rather random, just as so, the negative effects that go with inbreeding are not at all something your species suffers of.”

“Yes.”

“Than why allow any individual who is not willing to care for their respective offspring even reproduce in the first place? The genetic diversity that a species naturally needs would still be present in some sense, though I hardly see why protecting one blood chaste is necessary if they do not possess the instinct to care for their young.”

“You make a very fair point Rose though are forgetting one thing.”

“And what is that?”

“My species does not care whether or not overpopulation or neglectful parenting persists. We are speaking of the same species that formally allowed huge beasts to both slaughter and assume control of all parenting assets on our home world. We even resorted to cannibalism and still do to this day.”

“Oh my god.”

“Jade bloods are not gifted with the same rights as everyone else where parenting is concerned. Should we donate or choose to adopt we are almost always put first in line for another caste troll. Jade Blood grubs are on the bottom for adoption and on top line for culling, even still our offspring currently outrank in numbers.” 

“I cant believe the law permits such brutality.”

“There are political debates about it. Troll culture does hold in some form to its old ways. Though you could only imagine most Jade bloods are not pleased, we widely accept it acknowledging not much will be done.”

“So the human government wont step in? She looks at you, chin resting thoughtfully on two folded hands. “I'm sorry that was a stupid question. Of course they wont.” She sighs, a little exasperated with this conversation, you can tell.

“Even if they wanted to, it would be foolish to attempt. My own caste and some of those lower are more than willing to intermingle with humans, treating, and being treated as equals. There is somewhat of a discrimination going on even now. Similar to the way there has never been a human female president there has never been a minister lower than cerulean blood chosen for office.” Kanaya takes a long drink from her cup of coffee and finishes up the bowl of fruit you two had been sharing.  
“Well forgive me if this sounds offensive. I am very glad you are one of the Jade blooded trolls who managed to make it through. "

“It is moderately so, though not to me personally. I thank you Rose.” She smiles and reaches across the table for your hand. “This has been lovely. Though I need to be back at work in fifteen minutes. Would you like a ride back home?”

“Oh!” You turn around in the booth and glance up at a clock on the wall behind you. “Yes, thank you. That would be wonderful.” Kanaya grabs your coat off from the rack and allows you to slip it on while she takes the bill up front, refusing to let you pay even after you steal her wallet.

“Now stop acting juvenile Rose. Unless you intend to pay with my money there is no need for that.” You blow a raspberry and giggle when she snatches it back. Thanking her for the thousandth time for how generous she has been over the weekend, you ask how you can make it up to her. Kanaya says if you would like you can leave the tip.

When you get out to her car you notice that it is not what you would expect. these details may have escaped you before but the fact that her car is of a sleek, newly painted fashion confuses you. It would be rude to ask how she came into the money for her vehicle but the thought stays there half way down the block until she finally interrupts your train of thought.

“You have my number, correct?”

“I do. locked right into my contacts list.”

“What an honor, should I ever steal a peek there need be hearts around it Ms. Lalonde.”

“I assure you, everything is in check.”

“Wonderful. Than you should feel free to contact me whenever time permits?”

“Of course.”

She drops you off and waves lightly before pulling off down the road. Your place is probably half a mile from Kanaya’s and would be easy walking distance should you remember what the apartment looked like from outside.

The rest of your week is fairly similar. Each day you two both meet casually for lunch and make small talk about really anything that comes to mind. Your sister pesters you every morning about what the plans are for that day.

“Gonna finally bag the troll lady huh?” She pokes and prods you, and sloshes a little vodka onto your shoulder while your fingers tap away at the keyboard. Roxy giggles into your ear and leans over the couch, sloshing more onto both of your cats.

Jaspers and Friglish both dart for the comfort of another sleeping spot while you are betrayed and left to fend for yourself. She slides down the back of the couch and eventually crawls up next to you with an empty glass. You can only assume the rest of it spilt somewhere along her journey there.

“Whatcha typing there sass? serse.. fuk it.. uhm, sis?”

“If you really do need to know and have a valid interest beyond teasing me, I am currently talking to Kanaya.”

“ooooohhhhhh! I knew it!” She laughs and leans onto your shoulder. You are sure she burps. there could be no possible excuse otherwise for that smell.

“Roxy please lay down for awhile. I'm currently preoccupied.”

“Givin her the bizznus amiright?” You become more increasingly annoyed with every slur and mispronunciation. Roxy spends each night at a different friends house, and will occasionally, when tempted, spend a week of recovery at your mothers which only ever lasts until she discovers how to pick the lock of the liquor cabinet.  
Everyone has widely come to the conclusion there is not much that can be done. She has managed to quit on several occasions though it never lasts too long, and will occasionally make her even more unpleasant to be around. So each of you always try to keep an open heart, unlocked door, and spare bed when she is in the need for a place to crash.

Kanaya sends you a link to some story she has taken an interest in. its premise is generally focused around early human vampire hunters who have mistakenly been transported to a realm where troll culture is mingled right in with human culture. These early points of view lead to several hilarious witch burnings, two mistaken identities, and the misuse of troll blood in human cuisine. You think you will pass on the story but bookmark it if only for Kanaya’s sake.

Roxy is poking you again and Friglish has taken shelter under your legs, batting Jaspers away with a declawed paw.

TT: May I please come over?  
GA: Well Of Course  
GA: Though I Hope You Will Divulge To Me The Nature Of This Visit First  
GA: Also Do You Not Have Work Tomorrow  
TT: I do but god damn it. I cannot take much more of Roxy's incessant pestering. I also have three sick days and a week of vacation time. I can take one off to spend some time with you.  
GA: That Sounds Wonderful  
GA: Though It Is Very Important That You Do Not Lie To Your Employer  
GA: Why Dont I Drive You In Tomorrow  
TT: Would you really do that?  
TT: Oh my god I love you Kanaya. I cannot fathom in words what I would do without the blessing that is Kanaya Maryam  
GA: Rose You Are A Terrible Kiss Ass  
GA: Back Some Clothes I Will Be There Shortly  
TT: <3

You close your laptop not bothering to shut out of pesterchum. Frigglish and Jaspers have taken to hiding both on your shoulder, the weight too painful to be comical. Roxy is attempting to pet one of their tails but instead discovered the pain of Jaspers claws as she accidentally tugged down on it. She curses and you sigh, getting an idea. Quickly, opening the computer back up you type out to Kanaya.

TT: Does your apartment allow pets?

A few moments later she replies

GA: Small Ones I Believe  
GA: Why  
TT: Can I bring my cats? I'm afraid if I leave them here I will find someone dead when I return.  
GA: Oh My  
GA: Roxy Would Not Intentionally Hurt One Of Them Would She  
TT: I am really more concerned for her safety.  
GA: Are They Dangerous  
TT: Not typically. Although if someone pulled out half of your fur in a drunken stupor and called it a makeover you would be subject to some irritability.  
GA: Well I'm Not Certain My Landlord Would Be Pleased To Find Cats Here Without His Permission Or Me Taking Out Some Sort Of Paid Policy  
GA: I Really Dont Think There Will Be A Problem  
GA: Just Be Discreet With How You Bring Them In  
TT: Of course, and really, if anything goes wrong its all on me Kanaya. I cant thank you enough for all of this.  
GA: Really It Is Not A Problem  
GA: Do Not Worry About It  
GA: Hmm  
TT: Hmm?  
GA I Don't Suppose You Would Be Opposed To Staying The Weekend  
GA: That Is If You Do Not Currently Have Plans  
TT: Well, aside from work tomorrow i'm set. Its what, Thursday today?  
GA: Well Friday Now  
TT: I didnt even notice.  
TT: But that sounds wonderful, Kanaya. Ill need to pack a few more things but would love to spend another weekend over.  
TT: Really I know we have had plenty of time to talk but I cant express enough how much I have been enjoying your company.  
GA: My Sentiments Are The Exact Same  
GA Shall I Meet You In Ten Then  
TT: Perfect.

The Conversation leaves you with a stomach full of butterflies and a head full of plans. You explain quickly to Roxy where you will be and what you are taking but assume she misses half of it anyway. After a short trip to your room you pack three changes of clothes, your work uniform and your own pair of pajamas. In the kitchen you bag up a small portion of catfood and one of the two cats shared bowls. Then open the carrier for both cats to clamber into. 

After securely locking them in you return to Roxy who has fallen asleep on the couch. You scrawl down a quick note in black pen restating what you had said before and leave her twenty dollars for food. If she can't use that wisely, she deserves no more.

With two minutes to spare you notice Kanaya pull up out front.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night at Kanaya's a little awkward conversation and some more cuddles.  
> shh I promise bbys there will be sex soon

You take the cats while Kanaya offers to take your bag in. Upon entering you are greeted with that same smell of exotic petals in the air. It enchants you for several fleeting moments until once more you are accustom to its allure.

“You mentioned to me before you used to be an avid gardener, didn't you?” Kanaya drops to the couch and you sit beside her, leaning over to unlock the cats cages.

“Oh no.. What of their litter box?”

“We trained them to use the toilet.. Kanaya?”

“Oh, well. Of course. Back in my old home we had quite the extensive collection of household plants as well as a greenhouse and seasonal garden. But I thought we have been through all of this before.”

“I remember, I was just curious if you had taken any of those flowers with you.”

“No.. I don't believe so. It would be new to me if I discovered to be growing anything here other than that mold we cannot get rid of on the window.” You narrow your eyes in frustration and continue to sniff the air. It is still there, mingled with the scent of books and coffee. Perhaps an air spray or perfume? The scent seemed far to fresh to be either.

Friglish quickly made himself at home, napping beside Kanaya. He after all, was Roxys cat and seldom found time to actually lay down and relax. Jaspers had taken to exploring the house and was now dragging along a strip of lace he found somewhere among Kanaya’s things.

“Jaspers put that down!” You scold him, true to nature the cat does not oblige, and instead trots off towards her bedroom.

“Its alright Rose, he is not doing any harm with just the piece.” She rests a hand on your knee and leans closer to kiss your cheek. The scent grows stronger as her proximity does. “Lets get you all set up. I assume you don't mind sharing my bed again?” You blush and hang onto her arm grasping for your bag.

“Not at all. If I wasn't bothered by our first night together I shouldn't be for any others.”

“Are you certain? I am more than willing to sleep on the floor.” You glance up at her with a smirk, though notice she is sincere and frown instead.

“Why would you need to sleep on the floor?”

“Oh, no reason. I just dont want you to be uncomfortable while in my home.”

“Really Kanaya I think I have made it clear I am anything but uncomfortable.” She sighs and murmurs something to herself. You mean to ask until she steps inside the room and brushes Jaspers off of her bed. 

“Would you like to change? Its getting rather late for you on a work night.” She makes a good point but that doesn't excuse your curiosity or meaning to talk to her. Before you can even continue to ask her what is wrong Kanaya leaves and you are alone in her room.

The smell is strong in there though even more so until Kanaya leaves. You wonder if it has something to do with her own natural scent over that of a perfume but dismiss it for the time being. There is clearly something wrong with Kanaya though you can't place your finger on it.

It occurs to you for a moment she may feel unwanted due to your first faltering with her, though considering there has been plenty of physical contact all aside from the actual act of fucking her senseless you don't know how that could be. She takes every opportunity to kiss you as you do with her, and has been more than understanding if not encouraging to a slow paced movement of things.

It has been nice to get to know Kanaya without any of the sexual tension. Even if it is frustratingly upsetting knowing you can't go anywhere past second base without worry of your heart hammering straight out of your chest.

In your opinion things could move faster, though with only a week under your belt and the intent to make this relationship last, it hardly seems appropriate to have sex with Kanaya now. Kanaya knocks on the door with two mugs of tea on a tray. You are only half changed with still your shirt on the floor.

“Excuse me, or shall I say excuse you. Arent you aware we have a fire code in the complex? You should refrain from bringing anything flammable under my roof.” Instantly any thoughts of Kanaya’s hesitance escape your mind.

You do ask her what is wrong, and first get a shrug for an answer. after some persistence she does divulge in a flurry of embarrassment to be just getting over her heat cycle. This is something you are familiar with and need to hit your head off the wall for overlooking. According to Kanaya a troll can be thrown into heat for any number of reasons, though it is an event which thankfully only happens once to twice a year, and well spaced out at that. Upon being greeted with an outstanding amount of arousal, surplus of sexual activity, or simply having not gone into ones cycle for a certain period of time a troll can be tossed into a nervous and often irritated lust. Kanaya says she has had hers for several years and therefore has some control over it. Though at certain times it is hard to be more conserved.

“Ill try not to take it as too much of a compliment since I seem to get what you’re saying.” She shoves you and smirks a little.

“Please do. I'm afraid I knew I was doomed the moment I was greeted with your presence. Though this should be nearing the end if I haven't already. Its really difficult to tell when I am always subject to being sexually frustrated in your presence, Rose.”

“You are making it very hard to not take this all as a compliment.”

“Hush.” She swats your hand which had creeped over to lightly stroke her thigh. “I was close to being due regardless of your interference.”

“Naturally.” You smirk, taking a sip from the mug she had given you. Kanaya begins cleaning up the tray and takes a last gulp from her mug before returning them to the kitchen. When she comes back you are finished as well and she takes care of that before changing.

This evening she has chosen to sleep in a nightshirt and boy shorts. She curls up against the wall and allows you to clamber into her arms. The scent is a lot stronger here and you finally realize what it is.

“Do trolls smell different while in heat.”

“Somewhat, we have very strong pheromones which in more primitive times were most likely used to attract a mate. Why, can you tell?”

“Remember when I first came in and I mentioned I could smell flowers?”

“Somewhat, you had asked me if I was growing anything.”

“Yes, well. I believe whatever I was smelling has been coming from you. I could smell it somewhat the first night we spent together as well.”

“It makes sense. I suppose I am rather unaware of my own scent at this point. I hope it was at least pleasant.”

“Immensely so.” You curl up into her chest, inhaling deeply in the sweet scent. You can feel her body rumble and notice again she is purring. Nuzzling close herself you and Kanaya are soon content in a lovers embrace. She sighs into your hair and whispers ‘Goodnight’ to which you give her a small kiss on her collarbone. Her fingers trace lazily along the fabric on your back and her purring increases, within minutes the two of you are fast asleep.


	8. Shots and Crackers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter leading up to something I know you are all looking forward to.

You manage to convince Kanaya to let you call in, in the morning.

“Ugh. just five more minutes.” You pull the covers back over your head and tuck into her chest. It is warm and comfortable and feels like home.

“Oh no, you are going to get up and call in or i'm pushing you on the floor.” You bite her breast and wrap your arms back around Kanaya’s waist, refusing to let go. “You do of course realize I am stronger than you.” With a muffled response you huff into her nightshirt.

“How do you figure?” Kanaya sighs, and pulls you up as she sits. You legs in her lap while arms slide beneath your rear. 

“U-P! we go!.” She hoists you up and makes way for the door. then promptly lays back down in the narrow hall leading from living room to hers. Your arms wrap more tightly around her, refusing to let go or give in for even a moment. “My god, Rose. Even in the morning you are exhausting.” She attempts to pry you free but to no avail. her next attempt is more persistent as hands sneak slyly between your thighs. You jump in a flustered sort of shock, scooching away from her. Kanaya looks satisfied enough with her work and nods back into the room.

When you two are both seated comfortably back inside she passes your phone and makes you call in. Conversation is boring and plain, within less than a minute you are excused and Kanaya’s for the rest of the day.

She makes two meals, breakfast and lunch, the two of you do little more than leave the couch or bed, spending an afternoon talking once more about trivial facts, though the closer to sunset the more intimate conversation becomes. Somehow you managed to get back on the topic of breeding, which eventually leads you to ask what has been on your mind for the past few days. 

“So i'm curious.”

“That seems to be a recurring habit of yours. I rather admire it.” You grab Kanaya’s horn and tug her over to nip her ear. She grunts and it takes several moments before she is able to catch up with what you are saying.

“The first night we.. well, met. You mentioned to me I would have been your first, correct?”

“Yes, I do recall.”

“You seemed so at ease with the knowledge, it hardly seemed to phase you at all. especially considering I was a total stranger.” Kanaya takes a brief pause to think, and then nods her head knowingly.

“You are wondering why I was not concerned with losing my virginity.”

“Exactly.” She smiles and scooches closer to you on the mattress.

“Trolls dont have much of a stigma around losing theirs. Its partially due to the fact our species was formerly forced to do so at such a young age.”

“Oh..” Kanaya turns onto her side and wraps an arm around your midsection.

“I was nervous. exceedingly so. Though you are kind and beautiful. And I am fully prepared to wait until the time comes that you are more comfortable, if not ever- I can accept that too.” She nuzzles you then and hugs you close. “We have established and discussed on several occasions- nearly every day that our meeting and the connection which is our relationship is very informal. That is not to say we don't intend otherwise is it?” You nod and nuzzle back closely to her.

“I just keep thinking about what you said. About things moving to fast. And I know you're right, but there is a part of me that wants to jump in, all or nothing.”

“Do you think you would be able too?” You shrug and she squeezes you tighter. “Well, we have plenty of time to find out. I don't wish to rush you Rose.” You frown slightly, remembering another thing.

“What about that first night? Just before our kiss I mean. You had just gotten over saying we may be moving too fast.” Kanaya flinches and you can feel her body tense against yours. “Kanaya?” She still doesn't answer, eyes screwed shut in contemplation before finally answering.

“I do not know to be honest, Rose. I just had this overwhelming amount of desire at that moment. I suppose at the time your own enthusiasm drove me on.

“Hm..” You sigh though feel significantly better as Kanaya settles next to you. her breath is light and still sweet with the scent of petals. It makes your heart flutter and breath hitch. Kanaya’s fingers trail across your stomach as she means to lay back, though you tense and she grins broadly.

“What are you thinking about?”

“A few things.”

“Such as?”

“My next move in this rather, peculiar situation.” Her grin turns to a subtle smile, eyes glimmering with the soft red light that filters through her screen. Neither of you had left your pajamas that day. The lounging was wonderful. An occasional kiss was snuck to your cheek or forehead, though Kanaya always avoided your lips, teasing when you would whine for her to come down to your level.

Even her lips shine in this light. They are soft and slightly wet. a streak of the brilliant orange skyline casts across them like a misplaced streak of makeup. Kanaya’s whole body is a slightly darker shade of that safe hue, just as your own pale frame and patterned PJ’s capture the light in creased shadows. You want to roll over, to grasp her shoulders and make her kiss you. To feel her fangs prick your own lips once more, and to finally have her tongue rub against yours. The heat was practically unbearable that first night, though there was a certain hunger which had never been fed.

Your eyes gaze on her too long and Kanaya catches your eyes, though says nothing. You nuzzle close, pressing your chin to her shoulder and tempt Kanaya for a kiss. She only turns her head so you kiss her cheek instead. Frustrated with the way she smirks you are glad she cannot see how red your face must be with the light as a distraction.  
“You’re being difficult.”

“Am I?” She chuckles and means to turn back onto her side, perhaps to finally kiss you properly, though it was far to late to go back on what plan had snuck into your head. Just as she turns you toss her back against the bed, straddling her in a manner so delicate. Meanwhile your hands grasp for Kanaya’s horns, careful of the bent point- you roughly pull her in for a kiss.


	9. Happy Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have had the title thought up for this part since I started writing this fic.  
> The story does not end here kiddos. Though the smut does begin. I would like to thank all of the people who have kept up so far c:

You had expected Rose to do something forceful, though certainly not this. Her hands are clasped tightly around either of your horns, and her mouth is firmly pressed in tune with yours. She nibbles your lip, and refuses to kiss again. This is payback you suppose.

But god, does she not realize what she is doing to you? The warmth of her body draped over yours is enough alone for your bulge to partially unsheathe. The troubles state you are in is only prolonged as she finally kisses you. tongue running over the same spot she had just finished biting at. You get the idea, and let your mouth open slightly. Without hesitance her tongue is inside, coaxing your own tongue to play along. You oblige, careful to not scrape any part of her with your fangs. Rose moans into your mouth. The sound is more delicious each time you hear it, though there is something about the way she now rubs your scalp and grinds down against you that intensifies this situation. As wonderful as every moment is, you need to pull away for the time being.

“Rose?” when your eyes meet hers are glazed over with effortless lust. Her hands run up from your hips to slip underneath your shirt and all too quickly her motives are made clear. Even with fingers trailing just below your breasts you will not be comfortable until there is some verbal recognition. “Rose, are you sure.” She smiles sweetly and nods to you.  
“Fuck, Kanaya. I want you so badly and need to do something before I over think this again.” You are still partially unsure though she does all to regain confidence in the situation by running the pads of her fingers over stiff nipples. They press down, twist around, and then she begins to tug.

You gasp and your back arches, grinding back up into her. You can feel your bulge working against the fabric of your boy shorts and you are sure she notices too. Within moments your shirt is over your head and she is working to scooch down and do the same to your underwear. You rest a hand over hers and trail your fingers up. from palm, to elbow, to shoulders, and then her lips. Yours thumb rests their captivating Roses attention long enough to let her guard fall. When her grip loosens some you quickly turn the tables and pin her beneath you. Air rushes around your bodies and pages on the wall flutter until you are stopped. Rose looks surprised but quickly accepts the change as she leans up to take a nipple between her teeth. Arms wrap around your back and she pulls closer, sucking and tugging until you are a squirming writhing mess. Your bulge is now fully unsheathed and nook aching. Whether or not Rose is properly acquainted with troll biology you are unsure, but she seems to catch on rather fast.

Her hands tug back at your shorts but not before you can remove her top and assault her neckline with a series of kisses and licks. Your tongue flickers especially long over spots where you let your fangs prick her flesh. Never enough to make her bleed, through by the time you draw back her chest and neck are covered in a series of little red lines.  
She whimpers, aching to be touched. Your hand slinks down between her legs, rubbing slowly up and down on one of her inner thighs. The pants she had brought are soaked through, you wonder how long it took for things to get this way. When your fingers finally stroke over her center, Roses breath hitches, she whines and begs, the sound of both hitting you with a wave of heat.

“Kanaya, Jesus Christ. Fuck me already.” 

“Shh, soon darling.” Rose shivers and you realize it is the first time you have affectionately called her anything besides her name.

Roses arms fall down to her sides as you pull back, just down enough so you can pull her pants and panties down to her ankles. From there she kicks them onto the floor and you are greeted with the pleasant scent of her source of pleasure. Roses nook is not dripping, though certainly moist. The thin fabric of her pajamas quickly soaked up what fluids passed outside of her body. Fingertips rest gently at her hips and you lean closer to inspect, hot breath bathes over her thighs and centers. You smile when she whimpers once more.

small golden curls, much like her hair though perhaps slightly darker, are all neatly trimmed and shine small amounts of fluid in the thin light. You tease a finger around her leg, and slide it once down, testing for the source of this liquid. Between her lips it is much more so lubricated, and you hope this is the human equivalent of a nook.

Rose is undone, you spread her further and lean close. Eyes caught on Rose’s expression as your tongue slowly presses to her. She bites down on the corner of her lip and her eyes blink shut, preparing herself. You hope not to disappoint.

Slowly you begin moving her tongue along the folds of Rose’s human nook. above you can hear her pant your name and feel her grip the sheets. Soon her legs wrap around your head and you pick up the pace. The texture is much different to anything you have felt before. Twice your tongue rubs over a small nub you collect to be the bundle of nerves known as her clitoris. You can feel your face pressed closer as Roses legs tighten around your head. 

Your tongue is longer than the average humans, but perhaps an inch or two at the very most. locating her opening you quickly make use of that natural gift and penetrate her, drinking up more of the bitter tasting fluid that now sticks to your cheeks and hangs heavy in the air. Rose has taken to cursing and now grinds lightly against your face, you slow for a moment not yet ready for things to end. A finger slicked with Roses own juices teases around her opening for only a moment before you thrust inside. Working up a slow pace your mouth goes over her clit and flickers rapidly. You suck that last of that bitter taste from one area and pull out from her.  
Rose looks frustrated and disappointed as you do so. She is panting heavily and murmurs your name as you clamber back onto her. There is one more thing you would like to attempt.

Your own hands move for the waistband of your shorts though Rose understands she is a moment late to assist you in their removal. With your bulge exposed it writhes excitably over her groin and stomach, painting a masterpiece of Jade abstract onto blank canvas. You apologize and blush hotly, feeling the probing search of friction and warmth that your bulge seems insistent on completing slide between Rose’s wet lips. She gasps and groans. The surprise of a hot organ writhing against her sparking up curiosity to sit. You lean back, still sitting in Rose’s lap as she sits up.

She stares at it. Is she worried? confused? aroused? you hope for the ladder and trace a finger over your own bulge, prompting the understanding that it is indeed safe. Rose looks at you for confirmation and you nod once, on edge with anticipation and desire. tentatively she reaches out, stroking its length and allowing the tip to search through the warmth of her fingers. She sighs and you barely manage to catch her smile before Rose lays back, spreading her legs for you. a hand presses softly between her breasts and you lean close, kissing her tenderly before positioning yourself once more over her.

Your bulge takes several extra moments to get the hang of things, first content with passing back and forth in the warmth between Roses legs. You notice her breath hitch and catch several small moans as it strokes her clit, though better placement is needed until the tip finally wriggles part way in.

“Oh~ ffuck. Kanaya, its moving inside of me.” She seems a little jumpy though takes half the length pleasurably. You kiss her again and your tongues dance against eachother as you press the remaining length inside of Rose. She breathes deeply and you moan embarrassingly loud as your bulge pierces her hot nook. The tightness is overwhelmingly wonderful. You begin to slowly draw back and press into her, pace of thrusts working up all the while Rose murmurs sweetly into the air.Her nails dig into your back as your bulge flicks upwards, pressing against something with more give and softness than even the rest of Rose’s body. She shudders and tenses, scraping white marks into your skin, they quickly puff and turn a light Jade. Rose presses back into you and you take this as the time to speed things up.

As your thrusts become more frequent and passionate you can feel her tense tightly around you twice more, and wonder for a moment if Rose is okay, though as you try to slow down she grinds up against you and the pain and pleasure that goes with so much over stimulation drives you near insane. Finally you can no longer take the reserved nature and pound back into Rose. She cries in pleasure, panting your name.

“Kanaya, fuck, yes, Kanaya.” You whisper hers back, biting your lip as you fuck her down into your mattress. No longer with the same gentleness that had been possessed minutes before, you want to see her come, to feel her grow limp in your arms and fill her nook until it is dripping with your genetic material. Just before you can hit your peak you grasp a handful of the blondes short hair, tugging her roughly in for a kiss and come, hard. 

The tightness around you decreases as she is expanded with the quantity of genetic material that fills Rose. Jade leaks out onto your blankets and you can feel Rose come beneath you. She shivers and grasps you tightly and pulls you back in for another kiss. Still panting, the two of you are exhausted. Your bulge slips free from her and more geneslime spills after. You scooch away from the mess and roll over so your back and press against the cool wall. there are beads of sweat on both your faces. Roses naked body clutches yours in a needing sort of way. You kiss her, once, twice, really you lose count. She thanks you and cries a little nuzzling so close until you feel almost permanently connected with her. Your breathing eventually slows down enough so you can ask her what is wrong.

“Nothing- Its just a sort of happy response.” This perplexes you, but you dont argue with it and instead kiss her several more times to reassure your affection. “Kanaya?”  
“Yes, Rose darling?” she squeezes you tight and kisses your collar. hesitating a moment longer before she can speak.

“Perhaps this is an inappropriate time. Though I feel like it is also perfect..” You rub her back and cast a blanket over the two of you, kicking the soiled ones onto the floor.

“Rose, what is it?” She swallows a large knot and blurts out.

“I love you.”

“What.”

“I love you? Is that.. okay?” You think a moment, though only a brief one and decide.

“Yes, its more than okay. I love you too, Rose.” She smiles more broadly than than ever, and squeals with excitement stretching up to kiss you softly on the lips.

“You make me so happy.” You have to admit.

“You do the same for me.” Then you kiss her an extra time holding your girlfriend in a loving embrace. Because really, at this point could you be anything but? 

The two of you curl up together, nuzzling and kissing until you are too tired to move any more. sometime ten minutes later the both of you are sound asleep.


End file.
